Brother of a Prodigy
by PEEENNENENE
Summary: This my first fan fic that isnt scriptlist. i hope you enjoy this fic, and if you dont know what maple story is, then you wont get the towns and other things,  i will update with longer chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own maplestory so don't sue me you dam lawyers

the prologue with the dialogue in the one paragraph, it's supposed to be like that, and it wont happen again? Mmkay

- - - - - - - -

Onyx made his way to Dances with Balrogs house, on top of perrion's high cliff's. Onyx Oria, older brother of Deice Oria, was on his way to become a warrior. At the age of 7, he was one of the youngest people to be ready to become a warrior. Every other child was jealous, enlarging his ego. He didn't have any friends, just his 4 year old brother Deice. But no one would consider what they have actual friendship, more or less just a brotherly bond.

"Mr. Dances? Can I speak with you?" Onyx said to the native man standing in front of him. He loved Dances with Balrogs, like a second father, except that he didn't have a father, just the local shop keeper, Dakar Hiro, who only took them in because he needed some one to take on the business when he died.

"Of course Onyx, I presume you're here to ask me to become a warrior." He said in his deep, rough, voice." Yes sir, I-I have." he responded, so nervous he thought he was gonna die, there, on the spot. "I already know your strong enough to become one, but do you have the courage, young one?" he asked the young boy, who was sweating so much he could freeze if they placed him in El Nath. " Yes, I have courage, please mister, I'll make you proud. " he told him now standing up for him self. " I see, very well, you are now, a warrior." he told the boy. "Thank you, thank you so much" he said as he ran off home to go tell his brother and Dakar.

----------

5 years later

----------

I woke up in my brother's Apartment in Kerning City, not the best place to grow up in, but we found a

nice place away from most of the crimes, me and my best friend, Ters, who lived a couple apartment buildings away from mine, went to see dark lord, so we could become rogues.

"So, are you gonna be a assassin? Like your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you a bandit, right?" He asked me in return.

" Yeah, and ill beat you to the Dark Lord first!" I told him

"In your dreams!" he shouted, expecting that he could out run me. In his dreams.

We raced for what seemed like hours, even though it was three minutes. We came up to the dark lord, asked to be rogues, and received a book on learning the skills of a rogue. I could here my brother in the distance shouting at me for being late for supper. I told Ters I had to go and ran into the apartment.

" So, you're a rogue today, right?" he asked me, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes I did," I told him in response

"Good, or else this cake would've been a waste" he said while he took a triple layered chocolate cake out of the fridge.

"I can't believe it, thank you so much!" I said as I ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.

_No problem._ Onyx thought to him self_ No problem at all_.

"And I also got you these" he said while taking out a pan lid and some thief clothes.

I couldn't believe my eyes how could a level 40 page afford one of these, I never loved my older brother more.

"Thank you so much Onyx, I love it" I told him as I was now trying out my bandana and red thief vest and red cloth pants. ( he doesn't go naked, he's wearing boxers.)

"Perfect fit." My brother told me, smiling.

"Thanks, I'm going to go teach my self dark sight now" I said as I rushed out the door going off to kill the closest orange mushroom I could find.

_Sometimes that kid makes me so mad, but you can't blame him for being a kid_.

-----------

Ters came home to find a garnier and some steely's on the table.

"How can you afford those? There pretty expensive." he said to his parents, smiling at him.

"Your father was out training on drakes, and found them" his mother, with the most gentle smile someone could see, was smiling at him more then she ever was in his life.

"We're so proud of you son, you became a thief like your old man, how bout we go out after supper and I teach you some skills?" his father said, almost crying.

"That would be great dad, great." He said while basically crying until he had no tears left.

His brother came into the sobfest and told the little nine year old brat to get a life, and he left home, never wanting to see his family again

----------

_I HATE THEM! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN, HOW CAN ANYONE LOVE THOSE RETARDS, ALONG WITH THAT RETARDED FAMILY MY BROTHER HANGS WIT_H! Konetsu was in a blinding rage, that no one, absolutely no one could get him out of, until he saw a looming shadow in front of him. It was of a warrior he could recognise, by pure hatred, Onyx.

"What do you want" Konetsu asked the Page standing in front of him. He saw that he was slowly taking out his, Zard

"You shouldn't be running away, you know." The Page told the level 30 bandit, who was taking out his Cass.

"Go fuck off, **Double Stab**" He roared while attempting to stab his adversary. He could see the huge amounts of people coming to see the commotion he had started. Onyx had blocked his blow, brought his Zard over his head, and sliced downward, and Koetsu jumped out of the way, and rolled out in to a slash across his chest. Onyx who was not wearing his armour, and was in his regular clothes, started bleeding.

"You don't have a chance in hell to beat me" He told him, while he hit him with the blunt side of his sword, sending him 10 feet in the hair, and almost breaking his rib cage. He walked away, went in his apartment, and dragged his brother 15 miles to Lith Harbour.

------------

Where are we going, why were we going there, why was he fighting Tres' brother. All these thoughts rushed through my mind, I had never seen my brother so angry. I felt ashamed, so ashamed, I used to be proud of my brother, now he just seemed _evil_. It disgusted me to think of him. He finally let go of me and told me we'd be living with Dakar again, who now lived in the harbour. He dropped me and just left.

"Come to see old uncle Dakar have you, Where's your brother?" he asked me, but I had been standing out side his house for 3 hours, so he could be anywhere by then.

"I-I don't Kn-now" I told him, scared as hell, why would my brother abandon me.

"Well, your gonna start tending the shop, so ill have to teach you alchemy, so you can start making some potions for my customers.

-----------

3 years later

-----------

I had been taught in the art of alchemy. I saw beginners every day, asking me for some free potions. I was level 26 by then, although most kids my age we're level 20, just cause I got my job advancement two years before them, if they trained for another couple years and they would be level 35. But _most_ kids got to have fun. I was lost in my train of thought until I saw a familiar face walk in my store.

"100 white potions please" The boy asked me.

"Umm sure" I said as I took 100 bottles of white potion from the storage. "Here ya go, that'll be 3200 mesos" I couldn't help but ask him his name, because i thought i remembered him, but maybe it was some one I didn't know.

"Can I ask you your name please" he asked, although my I wasn't too sure I gave him my middle name, A name I never told anyone and from then on forth, I used my middle name, Sano.

"Well Sano, it's nice to meet you, my name Acer Ikryu." I was disappointed, hoping he would tell me his name was Tres, but it wasn't. I had rushed to the back of the shop where I found Dakar, sleeping, Ha! The so called greatest alchemist in Bellocan, sleeping on the job.

"Wake up Dakar, you shouldn't be sleeping, you take the customer's, I'll make potions, and don't tell me I cant make white potions, we have a hundred thousand of them ready." because, even if my alchemy was surpassed of anyone my age, I still had a hard time making white potions, they would turn out poisonous and could kill someone.

"Fine, fine, let me be." the old goof was a real lazy free loader, that's for sure, he was maybe one of the best role models you could have, what with his 'Do as I say, not as I do' teaching method. He once dropped a poisonous mushroom inside the red potion and we lost 100,000 mesos in profit.

When the day was done, he told me I could have the next day off, so I went to bed, hoping for good dreams, as if I could dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how did you like my story, epic ending, haha he can't dream, let's all make fun of poor Deice/Sano. And why did Onyx turn evil? DUNDUNDUN, I know im not the best writer in the world (DUH), well only second to billy bob shakes of course.

OMG WTF LOL!!!!!!,

Yeah, well im might not update for a while, considering school is starting

DAMN YOU SCHOOL!!!!

My next fic will be longer, I promise, if please review, if you don't, I'll bang your mom, and I don't mean sex, I mean with a gun MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcough cough HAHAHAHAHAH

just kidding, I woudn't do that,

and im letting you flame, I love em, there a good laugh every now and then, I will be making a story on SSB/M/B, so watch out for that too. It might be a one-shot, but I might make it a series,

and don't rant about OC's, and if you have no clue what, any of the weapons are, well you havnt played maplestory. So screw off.

- Tram

(PS, don't mock my name being a little shuttle on rail's, im very well a ware of that. So stfu noob)


End file.
